Happy Birthday, Kazuya
by queenofhunter93
Summary: In which Miyuki Kazuya forgets his own birthday, and has to be reminded by his girlfriend. Disclaimer: Terajima Yuuji-sensei owns Ace of Diamond, not me.


**A/N: I know I'm quite late, but it's still the 17th here where I am, so technically it's still Miyuki's birthday!**

 **This is my first Ace of Diamond fic, and it features my OC, which will be featured in another Ace of Diamond fic (whenever I get to writing it). It's an established OC/Miyuki, and I hope everyone enjoys this. Miyuki may be a little bit OOC, but then again, I don't know what that guy would be like when he's in love with something other than baseball.**

 **Happy birthday Miyuki Kazuya. Stay twisted; that's why I love you.**

* * *

"Ten laps around the field and then everyone to the bath! Start!"

"YES, SIR!"

Yukari watches as the members of the Seidou baseball team starts running around the field while shouting, led by the captain – her boyfriend – Miyuki Kazuya. She walks towards the field to help the managers clean the field up as she waits for them to finish their laps.

"Great work today, managers," Yukari says with a small smile towards the managers.

"Great work today!" the managers say to her.

"Thank God no one is injured, huh, Yukari-senpai?" Yoshikawa Haruno says to Yukari.

"Well, if someone does get injured, Yukari would just whip them back up to shape," Natsukawa Yui says.

"One way or another," Umemoto Sachiko says with a mischievous grin. Yukari can't refute that statement. She only smirks at Sachiko.

Ichikawa Yukari is the unofficial trainer and manager of the Seidou baseball team. Sometimes she even helps Takashima Rei recruit new players. Being a former player herself, Yukari's judgment and observation skills are trusted by the coach when it comes to great players. She dreams of being an athletic trainer, and she is currently "using" the members of the baseball team as her "training" patients.

Personality-wise, Yukari is the polar opposite of her boyfriend. While Kazuya is quite lively, Yukari likes to be quiet and says things whenever necessary. Kazuya is all smiles, while Yukari is quite aloof, sometimes coming across as quite cold. The whole West Tokyo high school baseball world knows her as _Seidou no Yukihime_ (Snow Princess of Seidou), the cold and harsh manager who doesn't mince her words whenever she deems it necessary. Which is something she actually has in common with Kazuya; whenever they argue, it gets people cringing because their words are as sharp as knives.

Hence why the members of the Seidou baseball team either respect her or fear her. Except for Kazuya, that is.

"Yukihime-senpai! Please catch for me!"

"No… Ichikawa-senpai, please catch for me."

"Eijun-kun, Furuya-kun… you guys aren't tired?"

Yukari sighs as she turns around to find Sawamura Eijun, Furuya Satoru, and Kominato Haruichi standing in front of her, the former two's eyes shining in anticipation. She doesn't understand why the two pitchers insist on Kazuya or her catching for them, even when there are other catchers in the team. She _was_ a catcher on her team, but she's not even a player in Seidou.

"No. Go ask Kazuya," Yukari says curtly as she puts the last ball inside the basket.

"We'll take it from here, Yukari. Thanks for the help!" Sachiko says.

"Yeah, sure."

"Yukihime-senpai! Miyuki Kazuya won't catch for me! He said that you'll catch for me!" Eijun says. The second-year started calling Yukari with that name ever since he found out her nickname.

Yukari glares at the ground. _Miyuki Kazuya, you're a dead man_ , "You're loud, Sawamura," Yukari ultimately says.

"Ichikawa-senpai…" Satoru starts.

"No. Go get a shower; you guys stink. Haru-kun, drag them to the bathroom and then go get something to eat," Yukari says as she leaves the premises, patting Haruichi's head as she walks past him. She does have a soft spot for the pink-haired second-year.

"Got it, Aneki," Haruichi says, "Come on, Eijun-kun, Furuya-kun! Aneki is right, you know?!"

"Hmph! Fine! But after dinner…"

"I'm busy. Go to sleep after dinner," Yukari cuts Eijun off as she walks away.

"YUKIHIME-SENPAI!"

Yukari ignores him and walks towards the dorm room Kataoka-kantoku assigned for her, so that she can stay on campus whenever she wants to. Practice always runs late, and sometimes Yukari is just too tired to go home on her own. Since she doesn't want to trouble the members by asking them to walk her to the station when they can rest, she opts for staying in the dorm whenever she's tired. The dorm room is situated on the second floor of the spirit dorm, near the coach's room.

Yukari closes the dorm door behind her and eyes the wrapped package on the desk. It's not small enough for her to bring anywhere without drawing attention, so she shakes her head and walks towards the cafeteria. She takes her share of dinner and sits on one of the benches. Not ten seconds later, Kazuya, Kuramochi Youichi, and Maezono Kenta enter the cafeteria and spot her.

"Ah, Yuka-chan!" Kazuya says in greeting.

"Miyuki Kazuya, you bastard. Did you sic Sawamura and Furuya on me?" Yukari asks with a death glare. Yoichi and Kenta flinch at the intensity of the glare.

"The coach did say to hit the bath when we finished running, so I did. It's not my fault if they're not following coach's orders," Kazuya says with a grin, undeterred by Yukari's glare.

"Tch. Troublesome…" Yukari clicks her tongue and starts eating. Kazuya only laughs at her and walks to take his share of dinner.

"…it's amazing that he's not shaken by Ichikawa's glare," Youichi says.

"Well… they haven't been dating for almost three years for nothing…" Kenta says as he watches Kazuya sit across a fuming Yukari and start bothering her. Even though Yukari is giving him the silent treatment, Kazuya seems to be unaffected. This is also a daily occurrence, and is one of the sources of entertainment for the Seidou baseball team members.

The fact that Miyuki Kazuya and Ichikawa Yukari are so different is very interesting to watch. They're like cats and dogs, fire and ice. They clash all the time and they make people pity one or the other, either because Yukari has to deal with Kazuya's antics or that Kazuya has to deal with such a cold girl. But because they're so different, their petty arguments make for something more interesting than any soap opera on TV. Interestingly enough, they never have a serious fight that threatens their relationship.

One by one, the members of Seidou baseball team walk into the cafeteria and start their dinner, all the time eyeing the resident couple warily. Sometimes they expected Yukari or Kazuya to start blowing up on each other or get fed up with the other, but that never happens. It always seems like it will happen, though, which is why they get scared whenever they argue.

When Yukari finishes her second bowl of rice, she stands up from her seat and leans forward to whisper on Kazuya's ear, "Come to my room after this?" Yukari pulls away and Kazuya nods at her subtly. She gives him a small smile before she leaves the room, her face back to its indifferent look.

xXx

Yukari hears a knock on her dorm door, and Kazuya's voice calling out, "Yuka-chaaan~" not long after she finishes her bath. She takes a white coat off the hanger behind her door and wears it over her orange sleeveless pajama top and shorts. She takes the package from her desk and then opens the door to find her boyfriend leaning against her dorm doorframe with a smile on his face, "It's unusual for you to invite me to your room, Yuka-chan~"

"Well, not every day's your birthday," Yukari says as she hands the package over to her boyfriend. She smiles when Kazuya looks shocked, "Happy birthday, Kazuya."

"…thanks. I forgot that it's my birthday today," Kazuya admits.

"Of course you do. It's been quite the year for you," Yukari says, "Losing the chance to go to Koshien, becoming a captain, getting injured… you've been working so hard, I thought I'd reward you."

"Can I open it?" Kazuya asks with a giddy grin. Yukari scoffs out a laugh.

"You're a kid. Go ahead."

"Yay!" Kazuya starts peeling the wrapping off carefully – he knows that his artsy girlfriend made the wrapping herself because the drawings on the paper is so distinctively her – and frowns a little bit when he sees a hint of wood behind the packaging. He continues unwrapping his present and his eyes widen when he sees a wooden framed drawing of himself, clad in complete catcher gear, standing up with a huge grin on his face, doing a 'two outs' sign with his right hand.

"This is my favorite version of you," Yukari says. When Kazuya eyes her with a pout, Yukari rolls her eyes, "Of course I like every version of you, but… Miyuki Kazuya having fun playing baseball really is the best version of Miyuki Kazuya."

Kazuya turns the frame around and sees a small note, written in her girlfriend's chicken scratch handwriting that only he could decipher.

 _To: My favorite catcher in the world (aside from myself)_

 _Happy birthday_

 _I hope you always remember to have fun whenever you play_

 _I love you_

 _Ichikawa Yukari_

Kazuya gives Yukari a soft smile, and he leans forward. When their lips touch, Kazuya envelops Yukari in his arms, and he smiles into the kiss when Yukari wraps her arms around his back. Kazuya pulls away and leans his forehead against Yukari's.

"Thanks, Yuka-chan. I love you."

"…Mm. Love you too. Now get out of here before Kataoka-kantoku or Rei-san catches you here."


End file.
